


Golden Eyes

by cheesepotations



Category: Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Dark, Empress Padmé Amidala, F/M, Suitless Vader, anakin is a masochist when it comes to padme pass it on, at least i didn't mention a dick, this turned out smuttier than i thought
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 20:23:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6624862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheesepotations/pseuds/cheesepotations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I really like the emperor hux and his knight kylo but damn is that setup good with padme and anakin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I deliberately left obi-wan out of this because I have no idea how to put him in  
> i did want to do something with the children and maybe obi-wan is there for some reason but i was lazy so we just got this

Her empire. Anakin liked to think that everything they could see from their windows was hers. Everything they could see—and even everything they couldn't—was under her control. She ruled their Galaxy with an iron fist with painted nails and brass knuckles. She ruled well and the people were content where they were. Empress Amidala treated them well.

When she had first heard of Palpatine’s plan to control Anakin, she knew exactly what she could do. Palpatine knew Anakin, and his every action was done as his puppet, but a small senator from Naboo slipped his radar. Anakin blindly followed Padme’s plans and together they had pulled Palpatine down. But they did not reveal his connection with the sith. If she was to use Anakin’s power, the people couldn't fear the sith. 

And their plan worked. She now sat upon a golden throne that was gifted to her when she was crowned Empress. Anakin knelt by her side, leaning into the hand running through his hair. He knew he was Padme’s pet, and he loved it. He did her bidding and adored every second of it. 

He loved when he came home speckled with blood and sweat and she ran her eyes across his body. She would trail her fingers through every spot of crimson, blending it into his skin until every inch had been kissed by her hands. She worshiped his body as much as he did her entirety. She showed with her mouth exactly how much she loved him, and he showed her how much he belonged to her, body and soul. He caressed her with hands that crushed throats and she kissed him with lips that commanded deaths.

And so Anakin knelt by his queen. Gilded nails brushed gently across his cheeks, and he pressed his own fingers upon them, guiding them to his mouth so he could kiss them softly. Padme smiled as he pressed sweet kisses along her palm. She brought her fingers below his chin, pressing her nails lightly into the soft flesh of his neck before turning his head to face her. She smiled at him as he closed his eyes and continued to worship her hand. Her eyes followed his lips as they worked their way up her arm, his body beginning to rise as he reached her shoulder. Her other hand reached behind his neck to pull him closer so she could press a soft kiss to his lips. 

Padme held onto his neck as she stood. He rose with her, but stopped and leaned against the armrest of the throne so she could still look down upon him. She loved having the most dangerous creature in the Galaxy moaning her name as she bit at his lip, piercing the flesh. She pulled back far enough to see the blood slide off his lip and onto his chin, and the eyes staring back that were just begging for her to do more. The eyes that asked her to dig her nails into his flesh and paint him with his own blood. The eyes that promised that they would love every second of it.

She loved those golden eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think this counts as smut but ??????? we’ll never know  
> this was supposed to be a drabble but I got a little too into the kiss and whoops at least I didn't mention a dick.  
> Yeah padme could punch anakin in the face and he would love it and I've
> 
> congrats on reading this thing i wrote it at the beach when i was sleep deprived and this is also un beta'd  
> so yeah  
> come yell at me on tumblr  
> reyyy-kenobi is waiting for you


End file.
